Lustful Desires
by Time Cutter
Summary: Lots of girls, including his buddy Elsie and her friend Haqua, is in love with Keima Katsuragi. They desire him, deeply, though maybe their desires go a bit out of control during their own times...? Rated MA for masturbations. Chapter 2; Ayumi Takahara
1. Elucia de Lute Ima 1

**Yeah, I know that I'm messed up. But I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about this kind of stuff from Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai (The World God Only Knows), so yeah. Don't ask.**

* * *

Elsie usually had dreams that were related to firetrucks. Red, shiny firetrucks. They always ran across the streets in front of her, the demon girl looking all adorable glaring at the vehicle.

But nowadays she had started dreaming about her 'big brother'.

Keima Katsuragi, he was named. Otherwise? He was known as the God of Conquest.

Honestly, she thought the 'conquest' was at real girls, but to her surprise (and shock), it was at _game_ girls. However, that didn't stop her heart from building itself up right after it had broken down; she loved him. Others may see it as sibling love, but she was way more than that.

She loved her onii-sama lustfully.

Elucia de Lute Ima, the clumsy demon girl who always seem to mess up, is in love with the magnificent God of Conquest, Keima Katsuragi.

She woke up, as red as tomato.

It was another of those dreams that she started having recently. Dreams involving Kaminii-sama and her, doing... stuff.

_He panted, thrusting down his waist as she moaned with pleasure. "K-Kaminii-sama... more, more onegai~" the devil girl screamed out, obviously wanting more of-_

She shook her head, throwing those thoughts away. What was she thinking? It was incest for siblings to make l-love with each other.

Elsie got up from her bed and walked to the house's toilet, taking a leak into the toilet bowl.

_Then again... I'm not really his sister, am I..._ she thought, disappointed. _At least it wouldn't be incest..._ she added.

After flushing the toilet, she went back to her room and got under her covers. "I wonder how it would feel... in real life..." she muttered. Her eyes opened sleepily, and widened at what was in front of her; on the desk lies a purple-pink something-shaped thing. She got up, remembering what she learned from her friend Nora.

_Flashback_

_"Remember, Elsie, never use these things when doing naughty stuff with girls." the large-breasted demon girl said, rubbing her yellow hair._

_The innocent-clumsy devil cocked her head. "But what is that?"_

_"This, my pure-minded friend," Nora began, "is a toy called a 'dildo' that women uses when they do..._ stuff_ with each other."_

_Elsie gasped. "But... I thought those... _stuff_ only happens between one boy and girl!"_

_"No, sometimes it is between two men, two women, or a whole group of perverted bakas." her friend replied. Then she took out a purple-pink one, handing it over to Elsie. "Here, take this one as a present from me."_

_The innocent girl blinked twice. "I... thought you didn't want me to have these kind of things?"_

_"Just take it already!" her large-breasted friend yelled. Elsie took them from her hands, hesitantly. "Besides, I got them from perverted men who wanted to do me, and I wanted to trash this onto you..."_

_"What?" Elsie, having been caught in her thoughts so not having heard what Nora said, asked._

_"Nothing, it's nothing." she quickly replied to the pure-minded demon._

_Flashback End_

Elsie thought for a while. What if it was only one woman using it on... herself?

If she remembered correctly, Haqua said the term for using it on yourself was called 'masturbation'. Maybe she could... 'masturbate' as if she was doing it with Kaminii-sama... no, it was still wrong.

...Was it?

The devil girl grabbed it slowly, and looked at it, glowing under the moonlight. Her desires needed to be stopped, somehow. What could she do? As if her Kaminii-sama would make love to her if she went to him and said something like, "Kaminii-sama, I want to have sex with you."

She placed it down back onto the desk, having noticed that something felt wet under her pajamas. She lifted the blanket off her and threw it away, seeing a stained spot at the exact area of her... stuff. Curious, she slowly pushed her hand through the gap between her waist and panties (and pajama), touching the area-

"_Nnggh~_" she moaned.

Gasping, Elsie clasped her mouth shut with her other free hand. Had it been too loud? Had anyone heard her moan of... p-pleasure?

Silence. She waited for someone to suddenly come to her room and ask if anything was wrong.

...Nope.

She was safe.

Blowing a sigh of relief, she touched the spot again.

"_Aaahh~_" Elsie moaned again. This time, she didn't stop. It felt so good, touching it as if it was Kaminii-sama touching it instead-

-she shook her head again, trying to forget that thought. But then, suddenly she felt as if it really was her 'brother' touching her. Her fingers, lusting for more of the touch, started rubbing her clitoris as she moaned to herself continuously. "_Ooooh, it... it f-feels so good-gaah~_" the devil said, urging herself to keep going on and not stop.

But then she stopped. It seemed quite... uncomfortable. Her hands unconsciously started removing her own pajamas, and then panties, tossing them aside near the window of her room.

Her hands continued right after that. They formed two fingers and slowly pierced through her. "_A-Aaah, nnnhhh~_" her mouth couldn't keep her moans shut inside her own self, and she really appreciated that fact. Her fingers thrusted inside her and out, slowly. She imagined it as her onii-sama's manhood, though, and that got her really excited, causing her womanhood to become even more wet. "_Oooh, K-Kaminii-sama, Kaminii-sama~ I want more, o-onegai~_" she started moaning in a normal volume, unable to keep her voice down now. Her thrustings increased its pace, easily sliding into its own owner with more speed as time passed on.

The excitement in her own body, being manipulated into believing it was her lusted-for 'brother', rushed through her and she immediately felt something rush down her body towards her clit. "_Nnggh, aahh! Aaah, K-Kaminii-sama, Kaminii-sama~_" she finally screamed as all her pleasured feelings were released through her opening in the form of white juice oozing slowly down her legs onto her soft bed sheets. She was clearly going to be in trouble if anyone found out about her... 'self-playtime'.

It felt really heavenly to Elsie, watching the release turn into a wet stain on her bed, all the while waiting for her own self to calm down from the orgasm. Desire having taken over, the devil girl slowly reached for the cock-shaped toy on the desk. She looked at it slowly, then-

"_Mmmpphh..._"

She slowly stuffed the dildo into her mouth, pushing it real carefully further into her saliva-filled cavern. "_K-Kaminii-sama..._" she moaned, imagining the toy as her brother's manhood slowly thrusting itself back and forth through her mouth. The pace began increasing as the coatings of saliva became thicker and more slippery- _SLOP-SLOP_ noises heard as the dildo entered and exited her mouth.

Finally, when it had been completely soaked, she grabbed it out and gazed at the magnificent toy lustfully. How she wanted it to be Kaminii-sama's manhood instead... the girl bent down on her bed, her butt sticking up. Her lower body was completely wet, sticky fluid covering about more than three-fourth of her entire lower area. Slowly, she used up her energy and brought the toy, in her hands, behind up to her butt-hole.

Elsie felt her body completely relax. Now was the time where she could do it.

Her hands, though unconsciously but knowingly moving towards the enter of her butt, grasped onto the toy tightly. Then she did it-

"_Aaaghg!~_" she screamed with pain as she thrusted the dildo into her ass. Having thought it would be easy, she turned out wrong and the hymen broke apart, blood seeping out. "_Aah, aahhnnnn... ooohhh..._" she moaned as she pushed it deeper in; it was painful, yes, but yet quite pleasurable as well. As the entire dildo, other than the area grabbed by her hand, was inside her, she pulled it out.

Then she pushed it in and out, repeatedly with more ease. "_Oooh, it feels so good... aah, aaah, oooh~_" her voice increased its volume, Elsie unable to keep it down. Seeing as her hand was getting stressed, she kept the dildo facing upwards- like an erected manhood- and started bouncing on it instead, the toy painfully (in the pleasured way) entering and exiting her ass. She moaned more and more loudly as he two curves, gorgeous breasts, bounced up and down at her humping pace.

"_Aaah~ Aah Kaminii-sama~ F-Fuck me harder and faster! Onegai~ Ooooohhh~_" Elsie moaned as she increased the pace, also focusing the energy on the gravity as her butt landed harder onto the toy and hand. Her other free hand began thrusting lustfully into her clitoris again, her own conscious hungry for her orgasm and pleasure. Pure pleasure.

Her own breath was getting louder as her own body turned even more redder. Her neat clean hair was bouncing up and down, turning themselves messy and untidy."_Kyaaa! I-I can't hold it anymore Kaminii-sama~ I'm, I'm close to-_" Elsie was cut off as all her juice of pleasure exploded out of her two openings, her dildo pushed out forcefully onto the bed.

Elsie gasped for breath while moaning the last of her moans' supplies there were left, the spot between her legs dripping wet along with her anal hole. Her delusions of making love to her precious Kaminii-sama had finally ended.

Satisfied at her release, with no words the young devil girl slumped onto her bed, exhausted after her orgasm. "_K-Kaminii-sama..._" she whispered to herself, wishing for his love for her to really exist.

* * *

**Well, it was my first time at stories of m*st*rb*t**n so it might not be that good.**


	2. Ayumi Takahara 1

**Benidate86:** Thanks for the first review of Lustful Desires. I know that Elsie may be too... 'innocent' and etc. for the F word, but you know (not) how much I like to have masturbation scenes contain, even with the purest girls like Elsie herself... whatever. I just wanted Elsie to think better about Nora, just felt like doing it. You know, sixth sense (or something). Yes, I shall continue it; I shall do at least one for each girls, and for the ones with goddesses... well, you'll see after a long time.

**I'm back- I've changed the summary's 'lemon' part into 'masturbation'. It's not like the characters inside are having sex... whatever. Here's the second masturbation chapter, centering around Ayumi Takahara, the first conquest by Katsuragi Keima... if you don't count Tsumagawa Mio (from the oneshot), who becomes Mio Aoyama in the official series, and is technically Keima's first capture.**

* * *

Ayumi Takahara, a girl whose speed is impossibly fast, was really embarrassed to finally realize what she had been doing in the Girls' Locker Room, where sporty girls change their clothes. After her last period that day, P.E, she was supposed to be the first to finish changing clothes and head home right away...

...but that was not the case today-

-for she had accidentally ran and crashed _into_ their teacher. While being punished to running around the field ten times, since the teacher is a mean idiot, the other students have left already. Except maybe for some, but they weren't even near the field. After running around ten times, she was freed and allowed to leave. Surely, her parents were going to scold her for being late... wait, her parents weren't cruel like some other people's parents. She was lucky to have such good parents.

What she was doing in the locker room, she didn't notice until she finally realized how dirty she was. Dirty... _in the sexual way_. What was wrong with her? She had no answer.

All she knew was that the moment she saw what she had been doing, her hands were already gently rubbing onto her naked lower half, herself on her knees moaning, as if she was a wife in the middle of a sexual intercourse. Her fingers, nails short (unlike those crazily fashion-addicted girls), were hungry-

-hungry, but patient. They were dying to thrust madly into Takahara's body, but they had to wait. Those fingers knew that, no matter what Ayumi does, their horny master will eventually allow them to enter her beautiful body.

She moaned again.

Waves of pleasure were sent flowing through her body as she continued to rub faster. The wetness of her spot increased swiftly, her mind filled with thoughts about someone she never thought she would even think about- _Katsuragi Keima_. He was just... so handsome to her, especially that smiling face he showed to her with out glasses that night...

...wait. Did that ever happen? She paused in her tracks, her fingers freezing right on her clitoris. Had she... kissed him before?

"Ugh..." she groaned, clutching onto her head as flashbacks of events she didn't remember happening appeared in her mind. Keima cheering for her during her practices, etc... if she didn't even remember these happening, then why is she seeing them?

Suddenly, the door to the Locker Room opened. "Aaah, I can't believe I forgot my phone in here..."

Ayumi's eyes widened as she ran into a randomly-opened locker. She slammed it shut and pulled the handle towards the inside of the locker so hard, that it would seem to be impossible to be pulled open from outside. _That voice..._ she thought, _Ch-Chihiro!?_

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

She remained silent. _Go away... go away... p-please...!_

"...huh. I guess I was dreaming. Let's go, you silly cell phone~" Chihiro, a friend of Ayumi's, said in a sing-song tone and walked out of the room.

The masturbating girl blew a sigh of relief as she released her grip on the locker's handle. As she was about to get out from it, having opened the locker door, she gasped at what she now clearly saw in the locker she had just hid inside-

-lots of toys. Sex toys used for either lesbian activities or woman's masturbation. She blushed as red as tomato. Whose locker was she in!?

Suddenly, she felt her naked lower-body becoming wet again. Those toys reminded her of...

_O-Otamegi..._

Unknowingly, her hands grabbed one and she inspected it. What was this... feeling? This feeling, of wanting to use them on herself?

Takahara slowly removed her shirt, followed by the bra. She sat down on the ground, her back against another locker door, completely locked this time. Her eyes looked nervous; nervous, but at the same time, lustful. "_...Otamegi- no... K-Katsuragi..._" she muttered to herself. She hoped that, _if_ he ever found out what she was going to do, then he would forgive her for using him as her delusional source._  
_

Ayumi brought one of her hands, the one with the toy, up to match level with her small breasts. Her other hand, empty, went down to her clitoris; just the words '_at its wettest_' couldn't describe her spot. The hand nearing to her clitoris formed two finger and started to slowly penetrate her. "_Hhhnnnnngghh..._" she moaned as the wetness in her body made sloppy noises, further exciting her body.

The dildo was then pushed into the gap between her breasts; "Th-This will probably... _mmmnnggghhh_, be f-fun..." she told herself, her fingers uncontrollably not even giving her time to talk. As you can imagine, this dildo was specially long. She grabbed it by the bottom with her free hand and started thrusting the toy up and down, rubbing her breasts, covered in sweat. It became more slippery, eventually, and both her fingering hand and thrusting hand increased their pace in a matter of few seconds.

She bit her lip. Ayumi knew she was going to regret doing what she was about to do later on, as it just seems to make her look like a pervert, but...

_NIP_

Takahara bit the top of the dildo, sucking and licking it as if it were a manhood belonging to her desired person. "_A-Aaah, Keimapphhh..._" she moaned with a muffled voice. The dildo proceeded to enter and exit her mouth, deeply when entering, due to her hand thrusting it.

Her other hand, however, the one hungrily fingering into her wet body, developed a new strategy. It began stretching its fingers wide and squeezing any spot it can find inside Ayumi, causing her to moan loudly and repeatedly.

After some time, she sensed her release rushing swiftly towards her clitoris' exit. "_Kyaaah, K-Katsuragi! Gaaah__-_" her screams couldn't be finished in time as she climaxed, her orgasm spewing like an erupting volcano on her thrusting hands. She released her bite power and grip on the dildo, letting it dropped to the ground. Her horny fingers thrusting into her began slowing down, as she tried to find some air to breath.

"_T-That... was... a, amazing, Katsuragi..._" she whispered to herself, delusions filling her mind. When she regained control of her consciousness, instead of being surprised or ashamed at what she's done, she smiled. "_If only you can... do it with me for real..._"

Ayumi, however, was not ready to go that far in masturbation yet. She was going to save her perverted delusions of Katsuragi-san for some other day... where maybe, she can go for more than one round.

She grabbed a towel and cleaned up any drop of orgasm spilled on the floor, and washed it. Then she got herself dressed up and packed all her stuff, soon leaving the room while pretending not to know anything about what happened on today.

* * *

**Please read and review, if you find it good enough.**

**~Time Cutter**


End file.
